


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十五章 老福特的故事

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第十五章 老福特的故事

欢笑声，吵闹声包围了整个小酒馆，当然啦，音乐那是少不了的。小酒馆的巫师们都沉浸在这种欢乐的气氛里不能自拔。

“老福特，这边再加两杯。” 一个声音粗圹，面上有胡茬的巫师醉醺醺的说。“好嘞，好嘞！格兰芬多这小子，还真的挺能干啊！看起来，今天老福特我又得加班了。” 酒馆老板擦了一把汗，心里早就乐开了花。

而他所说的红发巫师，早就开始和其他人拼酒了，桌子上的酒杯是空了一杯接着一杯。在酒精和音乐的双重作用下，人们开始忘情的舞蹈和歌唱，今天也真的算是一个值得庆祝的日子，那些吝啬的讨厌鬼早就该被人教训教训，格兰芬多也帮他们狠狠的出了一口恶气，至于那些讨厌鬼和格兰芬多争斗的原因？谁会管呢?

“呼呼，终于可以喘口气了。谢谢你，赫奇帕奇小姐，你的咒语可真是帮了我不少忙啊！要不然老福特我今天这把骨头可算是交代在这了！诺，这是你的” 酒馆老板一边说，一边递给了赫尔加一杯酒。“哪有，哪有，您真的是太客气了，那只不过是些小玩意儿。说起来，我才要真正感谢您这几天的照顾呢？” 赫尔加对酒馆老板表示感谢，并喝下了啤酒。“咳...咳，对不起。” 咚，酒杯掉在了桌子上，赫尔加咳了起来，小脸都憋的通红。“赫奇帕奇小姐，赫奇帕奇小姐？你怎么了？” 老福特看这样可吓坏了，他可是第一次看见有人喝酒能喝成这样的，急急忙忙的接了杯水给这位陷入麻烦的金发小姑娘。“我…我没事的。对不起啦，我以前很少喝酒的，说实话这种场合我都是第一次来。” 

“难怪，难怪。话说，格兰芬多那小子没跟你说过这些吗？” 酒馆老板意味深长的看着赫尔加，那个小子，把姑娘带到这来什么都不说。

“什么？” 赫尔加一脸茫然

“所以，你们两个不是…啊！算了。”  
“怎么了？我和格兰芬多是在两周前才认识的，那时候有几个孩子陷入了麻烦，我和他恰好在森林里碰见了，那些孩子…” 每次想到这，赫尔加心里就不由得难过。

老福特听到这番话神色却明显变了，手中倒酒的杯子都差点打翻了。“老板？老板？你怎么了？” 赫尔加看酒馆老板现在脸色发白，手心冒汗，就连牙齿都忍不住的颤抖。

“我没事，赫奇帕奇小姐。对了，厨房里有些吃的，你能帮我拿过来一下吗？” 老福特连忙掩饰自己的失态，装作若无其事的对赫尔加说。

“啊！好，我马上就去” 看来老板有些事被自己触到了啊，以后可不能这么唐突了。

看着赫尔加离开的背影，老福特心里也慢慢的陷入了回忆。

“你这个懦夫！你别想拦着我！给我滚开！！” 记忆中的女人是疯狂而破碎的，可是又那么的让人心疼。还有那个孩子，他的孩子，那眼神他一辈子也无法忘却..

我的西西里亚，他永远也无法弥补她。那些往事，早已随着森林里的悲剧变成灰烬。

咚咚，敲击桌子的声音让酒馆老板回到了现实，他立马换上了和往常一样热情的笑容。

都走神这么久了，不好不好，无论怎样，生活还是要继续啊！

“这位客人，我看你有点面生，要些什么呢？今天一律不收钱！”

“我想，你应该知道我想要什么，福特。” 面生的客人的脸被昏暗的灯光以及黑色的斗篷所遮蔽，如蛇一般绿色的眼睛注视着老板，如审视猎物一般。

“呼，我当然知道了，你是为了她而来的吗？德鲁伊。如果是的话，很抱歉她已经死了。”说完，老板就将一杯麦酒呈到了这位奇怪的客人面前  
“你知道德鲁伊？“ 

”知道一些，不是太多，她曾经说德鲁伊要来杀她，她似乎是从你们那里跑出来的。”

“谁？哦，我看见了。抱歉，我对那个叛徒并没有兴趣。” 

“你看见了？” 

“嗯。” 客人饶有兴趣的看着老板，希望从老板的表情中得到一些什么？害怕，恐惧，这些事最容易暴露一个人可以想要隐瞒的东西。

老板听到这个消息之后却没有表现出一点异常的情绪，只是松了一口气，多年前的往事被人看穿的感觉还是非常复杂的。

“我会告诉你你想要的一切的，不过这件事只有你一个人能听。”

“Muffliato“

“好了，现在你可以讲了，还是说要我帮你。” 

“那…当然不用了。这个故事有点无聊，恐怕要花费你不少时间了。” 

“没事，不过你最好快一点，我的耐心可没有那么好。” 面前的客人的眼神如毒蛇一般死死的盯着老板，胸前的吊坠盒忽明忽暗的闪着绿幽幽的光。

“很多年以前，一个祖祖辈辈做酒的孩子，因为教会对巫师的抓捕，跟随着父亲来了都城，想在这里碰碰运气。一段时间以后，他们慢慢的安稳了下来，直到一个雨夜他在酒馆门口看见了一个晕倒的姑娘…那个人，就是我日后的妻子。她的名字叫做阿比盖尔。我发誓，我从来没有看见过如此让我心动的人” 酒馆老板回忆到这一段，心里会想起初见妻子时的甜蜜。

“然后…”

“过了一段时间后，她跟我坦白她是个哑炮，从德鲁伊部族里逃了出来，她出生就没有魔法，部族里的人看不起她，甚至要杀了她，在一次机缘巧合之下她从德鲁伊部族里逃出来了，很长一段时间里她都非常惊恐有人要来抓她。但日子一天一天过去了，危险也没有来临. 我跟她说不必担心，，他们可以好好的在这里过日子，他会保护她的。阿比盖尔答应了，我们顺利成章的在一起了。在很长一段时间里，我们都过着平静且稳定的生活，直到我们的小宝贝西西里亚出生…”

酒馆老板停顿了一下，缓缓地说。

“我们有了一个女儿！我简直不知道有多高兴！要知道，我做爸爸了！她最初也是很开心的，但过了几年不知为何开始变的越来越焦虑，动不动就开始打骂西西里亚，我为这事也和她争吵，那时的我还不知道原因。现在我大概能明白一些了，因为魔法.”

“魔法。你的女儿也没有魔力，那女人和你结婚的目的很有可能就是因为你是个巫师，她想生出有魔法的孩子，谁知道她女儿和她一样。” 面前的客人将两手抱住，也不像一开始咄咄逼人了。

“是啊….我对西西里亚没有魔法的事倒不是那么担忧，相反，我还觉得这是件幸运的事。无意冒犯，这世道，有魔法不一定是好事，有多少巫师生活在担惊受怕之中。我不希望我的女儿也过那样的日子。也可能是我过分担忧了” 说完，福特喝了一大口酒。

“后来？”

“唉，后来我和她的分歧越来越大，她开始早出晚归，我发现了她开始收养孩子的秘密，那些因为魔法被父母丢弃孩子，又和教会的人走的很近，我也无法插话，就分开了。”

“我们分开以后，我本来想要抚养西西里亚，谁知道这孩子不愿意，我每次把她抱回来她又找到阿比盖尔那里，西西里亚和阿比盖尔很像，我为这一点感到担忧但是真的没办法。只能眼睁睁的看着她步入疯狂。这次的事不该发生的。” 

“你刚才说那女人和教会走的很近？” 

“有几年了吧，每次我去看她的时候，很多修士模样的人都会从她房间里进进出出。“

面前的客人听完了，思考了几秒，说：“你确实说的是实话，不过…你似乎有东西没说，我需要确认一下。” 说完就将魔杖拿了出来。

“什么？” 老板的眼神渐渐失去了光泽，变得混沌，整个人晕晕呼呼的。

原来是这样，这真的是出人意料。

“喂喂喂，你这个家伙在干嘛呢？” 在他对老板施咒语的时候，身后传来了一声熟悉的但是他绝对不想见到的人的声音。

老板听到声音后，瞬间回到了现实，喧闹的人群和怒骂声，还有熟悉的酒的味道，不过好像忘记了什么。

“里克，你这小子在这干嘛呢？打到那帮妖精老福特我可太开心了！对了，这位客人你要些什么呢？”

“没，没事。后院貌似有点动静，赫尔加在里面很长时间都没出来了，还是去看看吧。” 

“那这位客人？” 

“这位客人是我的熟人，我会请他的。’

“好嘞！告诉你一声，柜子后面有我最好的葡萄酒，你赶快和这位客人一起喝了，别人我都不告诉他。” 说完，便去厨房了。

貌似真的忘了些什么，到底是什么呢？算了，管他的。

“萨拉查.斯莱特林，你到这里到底想要干嘛呢？你没对老福特动手真的让我蛮惊讶的。这一次你可别想那么轻易的就逃了。” 戈德里克用魔杖一指，两杯葡萄酒就出现在他们所在的桌子前。

“天生的摄魂取念师加上遗忘咒语，挺厉害的你。至于德鲁伊为什么会出现在教会最森严的都城我也不想多问。不过，你真的好像老头子啊！”  
“什么？你这家伙有病啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈！生气了，真的生气了！真心难得！不跑了？我说你这么焦虑也不会起到什么办法，只能越陷越深把自己困死。”  
说完，斯莱特林就想走，结果被格兰芬多一把拉住。

“你心里很清楚我说的是对的，我不知道你在做些什么，总之，在你处理这些事之前我是不会找你麻烦的，不过你自己把自己困死那就是另一回事了。希望你不会。” 说完，就把斯莱特林的手松开，后者转身就离开了。

斯莱特林听完心里也是一震，这家伙对自己竟然了解到这个程度？以前有机会的时候应该除掉他的，不知道自己当初为什么不那么做。

在斯莱特林满怀着各种疑虑离开，格兰芬多重回酒桌和大家拼酒的时候，酒馆的后院却出现了一件大事。

让我们把时间调回一个小时之前，也就是格兰芬多打败完妖精不久，正当拼酒的时候，斯莱特林的身边带着一个小女孩。

“位置就是这了，你进去之后想问什么应该都能得到答案，别忘了问到了之后告诉我一声就行。”女孩对斯莱特林说

“嗯，我告诉你有什么好处呢？我大可以在这里杀了你，给你父亲一个惊喜。“ 

“哈哈哈！你如果想杀我的话早就杀我了！说实话你要杀我的话我还要谢谢你！谢你没把我扔到臭水沟。不过我现在对你还是有利用价值的，你的拿手好戏不管用了，我的脑袋里有一个我都记不起来但是对你有用的信息，对吧，斯莱特林。” 西西里亚对斯莱特林说

这小姑娘真的挺厉害的啊！不过她真的有点高估自己了，和她母亲一样。说完，斯莱特林便进入了酒馆。

在斯莱特林盘问福特，也就是她的亲身父亲的时候，她心里不能说没有触动，只是她现在有更重要的东西。

记忆里那个黑影，那个男孩，快跑！西西里亚！

对不起了，老爸，我一直都不是你想像的女孩。你最好还是当我死了。

“请问？你是在哭吗？” 刚刚跑过来拿东西的赫尔加看到这一幕，西西里亚的眼角还有眼泪。

奇怪，自己居然还会哭，这个大姐姐是谁？

“是饿了？还是和家人走散了？你不想说的话也不要紧，先吃点东西吧。“ 

“进来吧。今天晚上人多，厨房里没剩多少东西了，啊! 有了！“ 说着，赫尔加就将金杯拿出来，金杯里开始冒出源源不断的食物，有甜饼，有刚炖好的土豆炖肉

赫尔加变出了两个杯子，杯子里出现了酸甜可口的果汁。

“这才是饮料啊！酒这种东西还是不太适合我。” 默默的将一杯果汁喝完

西西里亚看到这神奇的魔法也有点吃惊，这个大姐姐太善良了，小甜饼好好吃，肉真的太鲜美了！果汁也好喝！魔法真好！

赫尔加看着西西里亚吃的香极了，这孩子真的饿坏了。

吃完后，西西里亚说：谢谢大姐姐，你真好。不过，我该离开了，这不是我该呆的地方。”  
“不，你当然可以呆在这！这是你的家！” 从厨房的门后传来一个无比沧桑但是又激动的声音。

“好久不见了，西西里亚！我的女儿”


End file.
